The present invention relates to animal care products and more particularly to a marking restraint device for animals that includes an elliptical shaped, breathable fabric pad member and a connecting strap assembly; the elliptical shaped, breathable fabric pad member having a center area formed on a flea powder impregnated animal contact surface of the pad member of a higher absorbency than the remainder of the pad member and an outwardly facing pad member surface impregnated with a bitter tasting chemical; the connecting strap assembly having two connecting straps; each connecting strap having a first end formed in connection with one of two opposite pad ends of the pad member and a second end provided with one half of a two-part fastener mechanism.
Many animal lovers are unable to have their pets in the house because the animal has not been trained to not mark in the house. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an animal marking restraint device that could be positioned over the animal to prevent the animal from marking while in the house. Because the animal can chew and tear at the marking restraint device rendering it ineffective, it would be a further benefit to have an animal marking restraint device that had an outwardly facing surface impregnated with a bitter chemical such as quinine. Because covered areas of the animals can provide a haven for fleas, it would be a still further benefit to have an animal marking restraint device having an animal contact surface impregnated with a flea power formulation.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a marking restraint device for animals that includes an elliptical shaped, breathable fabric pad member and a connecting strap assembly; the elliptical shaped, breathable fabric pad member having a center area formed on a flea powder impregnated animal contact surface of the pad member of a higher absorbency than the remainder of the pad member and an outwardly facing pad member surface impregnated with a bitter tasting chemical; the connecting strap assembly having two connecting straps; each connecting strap having a first end formed in connection with one of two opposite pad ends of the pad member and a second end provided with one half of a two-part fastener mechanism.
Accordingly, a marking restraint device for animals is provided. The marking restraint device for animals includes an elliptical shaped, breathable fabric pad member and a connecting strap assembly; the elliptical shaped, breathable fabric pad member having a center area formed on a flea powder impregnated animal contact surface of the pad member of a higher absorbency than the remainder of the pad member and an outwardly facing pad member surface impregnated with a bitter tasting chemical; the connecting strap assembly having two connecting straps; each connecting strap having a first end formed in connection with one of two opposite pad ends of the pad member and a second end provided with one half of a two-part fastener mechanism.